1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine configured to rearrange symbols after variable-display of the symbols.
2. Description of Related Art
An example of a known slot machine is disclosed by U.S. Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2011/0250947. This slot machine operates in such a way that, when a player inserts a coin, bill or the like into an insertion slot of a slot machine and presses a spin button, symbols are scroll-displayed on a symbol display area provided on the front surface of a cabinet, and then the symbols are automatically stopped. Based on the state of the stopped symbols, various prizes such as a bonus are established.
In such a gaming machine represented by the known slot machine, not only normal games are playable but also the excitement in playing with the gaming machine is enhanced by adding various features such as a bonus game. As such, in the gaming machine what kind of feature is added to games is important to enhance the excitement.
An object of the present invention is therefore to provide a gaming machine capable of further enhancing the excitement.